


Because I'm Your Friend

by Aniimone



Series: SNS Shorts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: An conversation between Naruto and Sasuke where Sasuke asks him why he would go that far, and Naruto admits the truth.In other words, a mediocre late-night one shot.





	Because I'm Your Friend

“Naruto… Why did you always search to bring me back?” Sasuke asks, his bangs blowing in the wind.

“Because… You bastard. We’re… We’re best friends,” Naruto replies, fists clenched at his sides.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at him.

“No. There’s more to it than that,” Sasuke claims.

Naruto stays silent for a moment.

“Fine. Maybe there is. But it doesn’t matter,” he tells Sasuke.

“It does.”

“How do you know that?” Naruto snaps. “You have no idea what it even is!”

Sasuke watches him carefully, controlling his expression with practiced precision.

“Naruto,” Sasuke tells him after a minute. “There are only two things that make someone chase after another the way you did. Hatred… and love.”

Naruto’s eyes widen, and he takes a step away.

“How did you…?”

“Idiot. Even Sakura had given up on me, but you kept going. There was no reason for you to hate me the way I hated Itachi, and yet… You wanted to save me. No matter who I killed, or what I did.”

“What’s your point?” Naruto growls.

“Why did you chase after me? Why, for so long?”

“I needed to bring you out of the darkness you were stuck in,” Naruto replies.

“But why? Why is that?”

Naruto glares at him.

“You bastard. It made sense for Sakura, because everyone knew she loved you. But me… I was never in touch with my emotions. You’re a guy. I didn’t realize that anyone could like the same sex because I had never seen or heard of it. But Jiraiya explained it to me during my training. It was when Sai, Sakura, Yamato and I found you at one of Orochimaru’s hideouts in the desert that I realized that I… that I’m in love with you,” Naruto admits.

Sasuke moves closer to him in an instant and Naruto resists the urge to step back. Sasuke touches Naruto’s chin and forces him to look up. Sasuke’s sharingan is bright.

“Naruto,” Sasuke says, his voice softer than Naruto has ever heard it. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long.”

Then Sasuke starts to lean in and Naruto’s eyes widen for a moment before he closes them and kisses him back.


End file.
